


What Other People Think

by bonzai_bunny



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No proofreading we die like mne, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Bruce Wayne, Rimming, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Most people knew that Superman was big and handsome. He was bigger than life in almost every way and radiated beauty, with his sweetly dimpled cheeks and large muscles. Very few people got to see how this translated to the bedroom and Bruce was grateful to be one of those select few.AKA, Superman has a huge dick and is horny enough that even Bruce has to get creative sometimes.





	What Other People Think

**Author's Note:**

> Despite that bottom Bruce tag up there, make no mistake, Bruce is the one in charge here.

Most people knew that Superman was big and handsome. He was bigger than life in almost every way and radiated beauty, with his sweetly dimpled cheeks and large muscles. Very few people got to see how this translated to the bedroom and Bruce was grateful to be one of those select few.

Most people did not know that Clark’s cock was enormous. People speculated about it, of course--who didn’t want to see Superman naked?--but his suit, by some Kryptonian miracle, hid considerably more than it accentuated. If he ever got a boner in his suit, no one would be able to tell, so Bruce was surprised the first time he saw it, when their game of heated glances and passing touches finally escalated into full on making out in the batcave. Bruce had seen Clark naked before--sometimes with weeks of space travel, there was no getting around it--but to see him fully erect was a life changing experience.

Bruce was still suited up and he had his leg between Clark’s legs while Clark moaned and ground against the hard surface of Bruce's thigh. Bruce’s cowl was back and he was itching to get out of the suit because the cup wasn’t making things ideal, but he knew he would stay there all night just to keep Clark riding his thigh making those sweet, tortured noises. Something had to give.

“Come on,” Bruce said in a Batman timbre--Clark’s eyes went noticeably dark--when he finally wrenched his mouth away from the other. “Get the suit off, let me touch you.”

Clark obeyed, quickly, and in less than a second he was standing there naked with a cock so big it made Bruce’s gut flip and, for one of the few times in his life, Bruce was stunned. Clark took the silence and staring for something else entirely and he began to step away, self-conscious.

“I know, it’s--it’s a lot.”

“Don’t you dare back away,” Bruce hissed because a need overtook him that made what he was just feeling tame in comparison.

“Don’t you--” Bruce couldn’t even finish the sentence. He just dropped to his knees and laved attention to Clark’s enormous cock and balls. Clark was red-faced the whole time but he came twice--once down Bruce’s throat and once on Bruce’s face and he looked terribly embarrassed when Bruce led him upstairs, tossed Clark lube, and presented himself like a bitch ready to be mounted. Clark fumbled his big, slick fingers inside of Bruce with equal parts horniness and fascination. Here Bruce was, offering up his soft pink hole for Clark’s pleasure, a hole that clung so sweetly around his four fingers, and Clark felt like he had to be dreaming.

Bruce bit his pillow when Clark entered because it was so--so much. He seemed to push in forever. Just when he thought Clark was done, that the other didn’t have anymore dick to give, Clark gave a little thrust that pushed in _more_. Bruce came--to his utter embarrassment--after the first full thrust and Clark came about two strokes after, but he still kept going and going and _going_. Stamina was an understatement. By the time he pulled out, leaving Bruce’s hole absolutely wrecked, Bruce felt like he was on another plane of existence. His head was on a cloud of pleasure and he never wanted to get down. Bruce wondered, hysterically, what it would be like to have this all the time.

Most people did not know how horny Superman was because of the wholesomeness he projected. It seemed like now he had a warm body to satiate his urges rather than his own hand, a dam had broken, and he came to Bruce at all sorts of odd hours looking for release. Bruce was usually up for it--thankfully, he also had a high libido--but Clark could be downright exhausting. So Bruce thought up of ways to get Clark off many times without leaving Bruce feeling like he had just gone toe-to-toe with Bane.

Right now, Bruce sat on a sofa across the room from Clark, who looked like he was trying to burn a hole into Bruce’s mattress with his cock. Earlier that evening, Clark had approached him in civvies after patrol with a truly obscene tent in his khakis. He looked embarrassed about it, as he often did, and this only worsened when Bruce, after a quick kiss on the lips, looked down and asked wryly,

“You got a permit for that thing?”

"Bruce!"

Clark pouted and it really wasn’t his fault that his biology made him so insatiable, but this didn’t stop Bruce from being a bastard about it.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he said, ignoring the other’s petulant look. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Bruce didn’t know what he was expecting when he came out of the shower in a fresh pair of boxers, having washed all the sweat and grime of Batman, but it wasn’t Clark very deliberately grinding his naked cock against Bruce’s bed. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

“Clark.”

It was a testament to how horny the other was, despite his deeply flushed cheeks, that he didn’t even stop when he stuttered out, “I-I couldn’t wait. And you said don’t touch myself not--not this.”

Coming closer, Bruce could see a line of cum connecting Clark’s dick to the bed sheet, how the grinding tugged on his foreskin, revealing his flushed cockhead underneath. It was impressive in a lewd way. Bruce took his seat and watched and pretended that he hadn’t been hard since the moment he stepped out of the bathroom.

Ten minutes in, Bruce could tell that the other was about to come again and he wasn’t done being a bastard yet so he told Clark,

“You can touch yourself now.”

Clark grabbed his dick with a relish but after twenty seconds, Bruce ordered,

“Stop,” and Clark made a noise in the of his throat of abject frustration. His cock was thick and sticky in hand, just as flush as the rest of him. Bruce eyed him for a few seconds more and said,

“Stay like that until I get back.”

Bruce definitely didn’t imagine the other’s cock flex at those words and allowed himself a tiny smirk of satisfaction when he left.

Bruce made himself coffee and took his time. When he got back, Clark was still holding himself, dripping precum over his hand and he was faintly--just faintly--trembling. Bruce sipped his coffee nonchalantly as he watched, as Clark’s cock jumped again at his gaze, before he finally took mercy on the other.

Bruce put his cup down and climbed on the bed. Clark visibly relaxed, even with how hard and close to orgasm he was. He let his hand drop when Bruce reached over and cupped his balls, which were heavy and drawn up tight. Bruce idly ran his thumb along the sac and Clark shivered.

“I don’t know how you can get anything done with these things swinging between your legs,” Bruce remarked and allowed Clark the privilege of his index and thumb rubbing up and down the Kryptonian's shaft. Clark audibly swallowed and shut his eyes.

“You always need to get your dick wet, don't you? You couldn’t even wait five minutes before you needed to come.”

Bruce tapped Clark’s cockhead twice, producing a fat bead of precum, and Clark’s breathing became loud and heavy. His ears were bright red, either from humiliation or arousal, Bruce didn’t know, but Clark automatically canted his hips up when Bruce pulled his hand away.

“Pathetic,” he tsked and watched Clark’s cock twitch desperately in the air before putting two fingers on it again, slowly stroking it. Even with that little contact, Clark’s breathing got heavier and heavier and when Bruce squeezed the other’s cock hard, Clark came in several long spurts against his own chest and chin. He didn’t soften.

“Get on your back,” Bruce ordered because this was going to need a firmer hand, so to speak. Clark lay down with no hesitation and presented his fat dick to Bruce. It stood, turgid, with a prominent thick vein down the side and Bruce allowed himself some measure of satisfaction when he leaned forward to suckle the cockhead and Clark gasped. He pushed his hips up, seeking the warmth of Bruce's mouth, with no luck.

“You're so greedy,” Bruce admonished, watching Clark's dick flex in response.

“You always need a warm hole to be in, don't you?”

Bruce leaned down and kissed Clark's balls, which were still heavy and full. Clark spread his legs to allow Bruce more room and gasped when Bruce continued to lick and suck.

Most people did not know that Clark was very sensitive and came easily. Bruce took liberal advantage of this.

Bruce didn't have to look up his position in the humid space behind Clark's balls to tell Clark was close again. Bruce could hear it in the wet little gasps he made, unsure about whether or not to keep his legs open when Bruce began to suck on the tender skin behind his balls. Bruce's nose nudged against the heavy sac above him and Clark squirmed. He eventually locked his thick thighs around Bruce's head when Bruce sucked around his hole.

“Ah!” Clark gasped. His thighs trembled and tensed and Bruce could only imagine how much redder the other's face had gotten. Clark whined in these little high pitched grunts when Bruce licked into his pucker over and over again. Clark moaned especially loud when Bruce's tongue breached his hole and he pushed down in Bruce’s direction when Bruce finally pulled away.

Without missing a beat, Bruce slid in a spit slick finger in one smooth motion, making Clark roll his hips. Bruce stroked around the other's prostate and Clark tensed before he came again all over his belly. Bruce didn’t stop; he kept stroking while cum continued to drool out of Clark. Clark’s face was scrunched up like he was overwhelmed but wasn’t sure what to do about it and his previous flush had graduated into a full body blush. It made his dark nipples stand out on his chest and Bruce ordered:

“Play with your chest.”

Clark did so, squirming even as he pinched his nipples because Bruce had yet to relent and Clark had technically yet to stop coming. Another wave hit him and he knocked his head back with a reverent,

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck,_ Bruce.”

“That’s it,” Bruce encouraged. “I’m going to keep milking you while you milk your tits.”

Clark went cross-eyed at that. He looked like he was having a religious experience, his eyes rolled back into his head, mouth wide. There was something to be said about the rush of power Bruce felt to make Superman look like this and he kept fingering Clark for a few more moments. When Bruce pulled his finger out, Clark made a disappointed and confused sound.

“I’m just getting lube. Don’t worry,” he soothed. Getting up from the bed was awkward because Bruce had been rock hard the whole time and his cock flexed in his boxers when he locked eyes with Clark. The desire was evident in those dark blue eyes and Bruce hurried on with his task.

Bruce finally discarded his boxers and straddled Clark’s midsection, which was growing sticky from cum. He was facing away from Clark and tossed back the lube with a curt,

“Prepare me.”

He sighed, pleased, when he felt one of Clark’s slick fingers press into his hole, quickly followed by a second one. It felt good, the stretching done by those two fingers, as he felt himself relax to the gentle intrusion. His cock bobbed up, eager for release and as much as he would love to get fucked immediately, they had learned that rushing prep never ended well. Bruce shut his eyes and focused on the feeling of the slick fingers pumping in and out of him and he grunted when a third finger was added.

He spread his legs a little to accommodate and Clark bit his lip at the sight. Bruce’s hole was always so soft and ready for him and Clark could lose himself in the act of watching his fingers disappear into that hot space. He loved to pleasure the other and, if he wasn’t aware of what Bruce currently wanted, he’d gladly eat out Bruce and tongue fuck him all night. Right now, the thought gave him an idea and--

Bruce cried out when all three fingers in him began to vibrate against his rim. He was--the rush of pleasure was almost too much and he leaned forward to suck Clark’s cock into his mouth just to stop himself from making anymore embarrassing noises.

Clark groaned, but kept his fingers going. The vibrating made it easier for his fourth finger to fit in which made Bruce moan around his cock. Clark could have spent forever like this but he knew Bruce wouldn’t want to come this way so, reluctantly, he took out his fingers.

“Bruce--fuck--I need you,” he rasped. Bruce pulled away from Clark’s dick with a wet slurp--he was definitely being a bastard again--and turned around so he was facing Clark. He grabbed Clark’s dick and guided it to his hole. Clark, for his part, scrunched up his face when Bruce applied enough pleasure for the blunt tip of his cockhead to slip in. Bruce had to push down in increment thrusts, little by little, to get the whole thing in him. His own cock was dripping by the time his ass was flush against Clark’s pelvis and his thighs trembled. Clark closed his eyes and he grunted out,

“Bruce, you’re so tight.”    

Bruce thought to himself that he wasn’t, not anymore with what Clark had done to him, but he kept that thought to himself. Instead he focused on not coming the moment he moved and worked up a slow grind on Clark’s dick.

Most people would never know what it felt like to take Clark whole, to feel like that man’s dick was scrambling up your insides with every thrust. It was easily in the top ten best things Bruce had ever experienced.

Bruce planted his hands on Clark’s chest for stability as he worked up a good rhythm and it didn’t take long for Clark to respond by fucking up into him. The smack of skin against skin was loud in the room and it was so good, Bruce felt like his brains were being fucked out. It felt like Clark got impossibly deep with each successive thrust. Clark was throbbing inside of him; Bruce could feel Clark’s heartbeat in between each thrust and he wasn’t hitting Bruce’s prostate directly, but his sheer girth made the Kryptonian rub against it every time. Bruce wasn’t going to last.

Eventually, Clark’s thrusts got harder and more haphazard, a sign he was about to come. Clark shut his eyes and panted,

“I’m close, B.”  

Bruce squeezed around Clark inside of him and Clark’s cock flexed before he came. His hips arched up for several seconds as Bruce kept squeezing around him, milking out the last bit of cum and Clark finally, to Bruce’s great disappointment, softened.

It still took effort for Clark to slip out of Bruce completely and Bruce shivered from the gaping hole that was left and the cum now sliding out of him. When Clark’s brain came back online, he beckoned Bruce closer so Bruce’s cock could rest in his mouth. It didn’t take much coaxing; Clark sucked on the head and Bruce’s hands immediately went to pull at the Kryptonian’s hair. Bruce made a soft, surprised noise when Clark snaked his hand around Bruce’s ass and slid a finger in the mess he had left before sticking three fingers back inside.

Most people did not know that Superman had no gag reflex.

Whether it was a quirk of Kryptonian biology or just something unique of the man himself, Bruce didn’t know, but he yanked Clark’s hair when his cock slid in and bumped the back of the other’s throat. Clark got to work, bobbing tirelessly, going down so far his nose nearly bumped Bruce’s pelvis. At the same time, he rubbed around Bruce’s prostate and when his fingers vibrated again, Bruce saw stars. He came hard down Clark’s throat and kept coming until he had to pull away, sensitive. Clark was grinning up at him, for some reason, as Bruce caught his breath.

“Yes?”

“Thanks, B,” he said simply and surged up to kiss Bruce. Bruce could taste the salt-slick taste of himself, but he didn’t mind, and he opened his mouth to Clark’s probing tongue. Clark’s kisses were good and warm, almost as delightful as the sex act itself. He sighed into the Kryptonian’s mouth before pulling away entirely because he had no plans to be stuck to Clark in the morning. After he put on a new pair of boxers--his original pair had a wet stain--he slid under the covers next to Clark. Bruce grew drowsy as Clark’s thumb ran in circles on his hip and he felt Clark’s attention on him as he finally shut his eyes, but then--most people would never experience that either.


End file.
